1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure, and in particular relates to an electronic device and an assembly structure thereof utilizing a switchable device to perform positioning or separation of a movable element.
2. Description of the Related Art
For optical disk drives (ODD) of laptops, releasing mechanisms such as ODD release devices are applied to release the optical disk drives by horizontal strokes. Generally, the ODD release device is composed of several components, spatially decreasing useable space of laptops.